DarhkWuSharpe
DarhkWuSharpe is the poly ship between Nora Darhk, Mona Wu and Ava Sharpe from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Canon Tender is the Nate Ava shows Mona around the fugitives cells, ending on their newest and most dangerous prisoner, Nora Darhk. Mona says hi to Nora, and walks over while introducing herself. She pulls out a book and places is it on the desk for Nora. Nora walks over and says that all she wants is some peace and quiet, walking back to her bed. Mona walks back to Ava, who tells her it's a good lesson in not fraternizing with the prisoners, and the two leave. Mona is trying to give Nora a letter from Ray, when the cell alarm is accidentally tripped. In her office, Ava notices and heads down to the cell. She asks if Nora hurt Mona, but Mona says that it was just a misunderstanding. Ava sees the letter on the ground, and asks what it is. Neither one answers, and Ava says she's just going to open it. Nora freaks out and blasts both Ava and Mona, as well as the security on the cells, locking all three of them in. Ava decides that they're has to be a way out, Nora reminds her is a prison cell, but Mona suggesting it's an incubator for burgeoning friendship. Ava suggest that Nora help, since breaking out of prison is her thing, but Nora only got away last time because Ray gave her the time stone. Mona wants to know all about Ray and Nora, since she ships them. Ava tells her not to ship the inmates, since it's why they're stuck to begin with. Mona realizes that locking Ava in a prison cell on her first day is not the best thing, so if they eventually start starving to death she suggests she be the first to be eaten. Ava says that's not happening but they might need to talk about her continued employment when it's all over. Mona begs Ava not to fire her, but Ava doesn't see a reason why she shouldn't. Mona then gets an idea, and pulls out the cake that Sara had ordered for Ava. She wheels it towards her singing happy birthday, but realizes that she's not making things better given the look on Ava and Nora's faces. Nora tells her it's fantastic and asks her to keep going. Mona realizes that she's no longer going to have a job where she gets to use her skills and is gonna have to go to law school as a fallback. Ava asks what she's even doing there if law school is her fallback plan. Mona says that this is her dream job, and it's her mom who wants her to be a lawyer. Nora tells her not to do things just for her parents, since all that got her was living in a prison cell. Ava tells Mona not to listen to Nora, and to listen to her parents and think about her future. Nora says that's easy for Ava since she had a future, all she got was being a demon vessel. Ava says that at least Nora had a childhood, since she's a clone and only got to be a child for a few hours because of a spell. Mona immidiatly wants to hear their life stories, but both say no. She suggests getting to know each other while they're stuck, or at least having a drink, and she pulls out a bottle of Rose. Nora likes the idea, but Ava just questions how she got that. Ava finishes telling about how she found out she's from the future, and Nora says it's better than growing up in a death cult. She tells Ava that she's lucky and wishes her own past was made up. Ava asks if she really wants to wake up and realize that she doesn't have any friends family or life experience, but Nora says it's no different than waking up in a prison cell. Mona can't believe their moping, given that they're two of the coolest women she's ever met. Ava says that they can't have a birthday without cake, and Mona agrees. As they eat the cake, Mona comments that it's not a bad birthday, and Ava says it is, given that her original plan was a house hunters marathon. Nora says that sounds great, and Ava pulls out the letter from Ray. She says that Nora should have it, Mona saying that she deffinetley wants to read it. Nora says that the only way to survive prison is too shut down, and not to look forward to a future she doesn't have. Ava tells her that she might not always be in there, and could get out without escaping. Mona agrees and asks if she's glad that she didn't shut down that day. Nora smiles and agrees. Ava then comments on wanting to see a "Ray Palmer love letter" and that there's probably glitter in it. Mona and Ava both encourage her to open, and when she does, all three are shocked to find him glued to seal of it. Ray starts to explain how he got there, Nora calling him stupid and sweet, Ava saying it's unacceptable but convenient and gets him to blast open the door. Nip/Stuck After Nora gets her Time Bureau I.D. taken, she and Mona look it over. Mona doesn't like it very much, and Nora sadly says that they wouldn't let her retake it. Ava walks over and says it can't be that bad, but once she sees it, suggest using her photo from the wanted posters instead. She waves it off and says that the I.D. is in process, Mona says that she'll help her with her orientation as Ava hands Nora a large stack of start up paperwork. Nora believes that she should be out looking for Ray, but Ava says that there's not much they can do until they have a line on Neron. Nora also has a history and needs to prove herself to be a team player. Ava starts to leave, but not before telling Nora that she's proud of her and officially welcomes her to the Bureau. Just as Mona is about to attack Gary, he calls for help and Ava Nora burst in. The two start to fight her, but are no match for Mona in her werewolf form. She knocks their heads together and breaks Gary's hypnotism over them. Moments Tender is the Nate * Mona says that at least their all together, when they get trapped in the room. * Ava calls Mona a gem as Mona and Nora toast. * Ava tells Mona to deliver Nora's letter to Ray. Egg MacGuffin * Mona and Ava still have book club with an unconscious Nora. Nip/Stuck * Mona tells Nora about what's going on with Ava. * Nora tells Mona that she talked to Ava. * Ava and Nora lead Mona to "Gary's" office. * Mona tells Ava and Nora how Gary's been controling everyone. * Nora tells Ava that she's not leaving Gary behind. Terms of Service * Nora tells Ava and the Legends that she found Mona. * Ava and Nora defend Mona to Gary. Hey, World! * Nora, Ava and Mona sing to bring Nate back to life. * The three walk off with the rest of the Legends. Fanon The ship is small, but the relationship is very appreciated by the fans. Fandom TUMBLR : Variations :DarhkSharpe refers to the ship between Nora and Ava :Darhkwu refers to the ship between Nora and Mona Navigation